The present invention relates to a sensor, more particularly to a top dose sensor.
Electrochemical biosensors are known. They have been used to determine the concentration of various analytes from biological samples, particularly from blood. Electrochemical biosensors are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,413,690; 5,762,770; and 5,798,031; as well as in International Publication No. WO99/30152, the disclosure of each of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
According to the present invention, a biosensor apparatus is provided that comprises a base, electrodes positioned on the base, a cover including ports, at least one plate positioned between the electrodes and the cover, and a reagent situated on at least one plate. At least one plate includes apertures and microstructures spaced-apart from the apertures.
In addition, according to the present invention a biosensor apparatus is provided that comprises a base, electrodes positioned on the base, a plate positioned on the base, a cover, and at least one reagent positioned between the plate and the cover. The plate includes apertures in communication with at least one of the electrodes and the cover includes ports disposed through the cover. The ports are in communication with the plate and offset from the apertures.
Still further, the present invention provides a biosensor apparatus that comprises a base, electrodes positioned on the base, a first plate positioned on the base, a second plate positioned on the first plate, a cover positioned on the second plate, and a reagent positioned on at least one of the first and second plates. The first and second plates each include apertures in an offset relationship relative to one another and the cover includes ports in an offset relationship to the apertures of the second plate.
Additionally, in accordance with the present invention a biosensor apparatus for detecting an analyte in a fluid sample is provided. The biosensor apparatus comprises a base, electrodes positioned on the base, a cover spaced-apart from the electrodes and being formed to include ports sized to receive the fluid sample a reagent, and means for distributing the fluid sample from the ports in the cover to the electrodes. The distributing means is formed to spread the fluid sample radially outwardly from the port in the cover and to also permit the fluid to flow in a direction generally perpendicular to the cover toward the electrodes.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.